


Frank Iero Imagines

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: Death Spells (Band), LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep, frerard - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Frank, Blood Kink, Bottom Frank Iero, Boys in Skirts, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Frank iero imagines, Frerard, Imagines, Italian Mafia, M/M, Name-Calling, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Skirts, Sub Frank Iero, Teacher Frank Iero, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome, Top Frank Iero, Vaginal Fingering, degrading, dominant frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short imagines. Mostly Frank Iero with some other band members thrown in. It's Frank Iero and you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hitman Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will be fairly short. Anyways, enjoy!

You know your boyfriend Frank works for a rather unlawful business. You wish he didn't, but he does and there's no real way for you to change that. 

You've always hated that he has to leave at random times throughout the day, only to come back drenched in other people's blood. He's good at what he does but that doesn't change the fact that you worry about him. 

You know he'll most likely never get caught, and even if he did for a second he'd do anything to escape. 

You love him more than anyone in the world and you just can't bare the thought of him getting hurt on the job. 

You'd never admit it to him but the thought of him being powerful enough to take someone's life really gets you going. 

You hate that it turns you on so much but the way he has that glint in his eye as when he comes home from another successful mission, he looks so damn sexy. 

You want him to push you against the wall and take control over you, show that he's the one in charge, but alas Frank would never do that to you. You're his world, he'd never be so rough to the one he loves and protects. 

You hear a key going into the door and as always you hide upstairs. As good as Frank was at getting away, there was always the chance that someone caught on, meaning you always wait until you really know it's Frank at the door. 

"Honey, it's me. Avocado." You hear Frank walk through the door, saying the word meaning it's okay to come out of hiding. You can't help but smile at your silly safeword like always.

You run down the stairs to meet him, wrapping your arms around him in an embrace. "I'm all sticky. Gotta go shower." Frank sighed, used to the blood that usually stained his clothes. 

"Wait." You speak up, he's so good looking you can't stand it. "Don't clean up yet." You take his hand, blood dried over his knuckles making you want to take the digits into your mouth. 

"What are you doing?" Frank asks as you push him into the bedroom, leaning up into his ear. "I want you to fuck me, hard." You hear his breath hitch, his hands finding their way up onto your waist. 

"You sure?" Frank asks, his whole demeanor changed. You nod your head and he suddenly changes positions, pushing you back against the bed. 

Your clothes where gone along with his in a matter of seconds. "Wait, unbutton the shirt and leave it on." You say, wanting to see the blood stained material draped over his glistening chest. 

He pushes you farther up on the bed, taking his tie and tying your arms back. "Can't move, won't be able to stop me from doing whatever I want to you." He mumbles, stroking himself infront of you. 

You want to touch him but your hands are bound together so you just sit there, waiting for him to do something. Anything. 

His lips are parted as his hand goes faster, he positions himself at your opening ready to use you as his own toy. Your head is thrown back as he pushes into you, his nails digging into your hips. 

Your legs tremble, wrapped around him tight as he sped up. "Wanna hear you moan my name." He looked you in the eyes, making you burn up inside. 

What you said next surprised him. "Master," What surprised him even more was how much he liked it. 

He groaned, lurching forward as he neared his orgasm. "Oh god say that again." He pressed into you. "Master, please! Hurt me." He didn't hesitate to slam into you, raking his nails down your body. Red marks bubbled up on your skin marking you as his. 

You shook as you heard him moan right before he pulled out and came over your lower stomach. 

Pleasure washed over you, making you almost shut your eyes but not before you took in the sight of your boyfriend coming. 

He untied you and you curled up into him. "Okay you really need to take a shower, I don't want you smelling like dead guy all the time."


	2. Rough Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've pissed off you boyfriend Frank, but this time it's for a reason.

You've pissed of your boyfriend Frank, but this time it's for a reason. 

Anytime you two get into an argument it always ends with him fucking you into an oblivion, so tonight you've gone out of your way to be flirty around other guys. 

You two were at a bar, planning on meeting up with his friend Gerard but the night didn't go exactly how Frank wanted it when you started getting handsy with his best friend.

It started with just touching Gerard's tie, playing with it between your finger tips. That had Gerard blushing and Frank red in the face.

By the end of the night you'd been all over his friend and you could tell Frank was steaming. 

He practically dragged you home after he had enough of it, roughly grabbing you and leading you out of the bar. You knew you had him right where you wanted him. 

As soon as you get to his flat, he's yelling for you to go upstairs and wait, his voice laced with venom and something else that you know just has to be lust. 

You're humming with excitement for what's to come as you strip down to nothing and sit back against the headboard. 

When he finally comes through the bedroom door, you have to take in how hot he looks. He's obviously started without you, pants off and cock hard in his hand.

You'll never get used to how attractive he is, expecially when he's like this. Ready to fuck you into the mattress.

You get up, going to your hands and knees with the plan of sucking him off in your mind. 

Frank steps away from you, speaking "Don't fucking say a word. Lay back on that bed and spread your whore legs." 

You shiver at the harsh treatment that never fails to get you going. 

He's between your legs, stroking himself before pushing all the way into you without warning. He grunts as he bottoms out, your back arching because of how full you are suddenly. 'Fuck,' you think to yourself, 'He's so thick.'

He's the only one that could treat you like a slut and make you cum untouched, and now he's slamming into you at a frantic pace. 

You want to moan, and to scream, but you know he told you not to say anything so you don't disobey him. 

He only stops to flip you both over, you on top, before slamming you down on him. He makes you bounce on his cock, feeling every inch of him deep inside of you. 

He's abusing your body, putting you into place. The sounds he makes with each thrust have you coming undone around him. 

You know he's about to cum so you try to pull away, ready to finish him off with your mouth but his tight grip around your hips has you stuck in place. 

He pulls you all the way down on him, holding you there as his cum spills into you. You feel used in the best way as your boyfriend marks you as his.

He let's out a guttural moan, his eyebrows scrunched together as he rides out his orgasm.

You collapse against him, head falling into the crook of his neck. 

"I'll never do it again. I'm yours." You say exactly what you know he wants to hear in your breathless tone, all while planning on making him mad next week just so he'll fuck you like this again.


	3. Teacher Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Iero pushing you against the wall, finally giving in after years of you trying to seduce him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update

Mr. Iero pushing you against the wall, finally giving in after years of you trying to seduce him. 

He's making out with you heavily as he holds you up against the wall by your thighs. Frank grinds into you, pinning you there while he gains pleasure from rubbing against you. 

You can feel how hard he is, and just how big he is. You never thought you'd get to be with Mr. Iero like this. 

He's kissing down your neck, careful not to leave hickeys because he knows that'll just be evidence that he hooked up with his student. 

You lift your hand up to tug at his kept hair, moaning against him. His mouth is hot on your skin, grazing his teeth over it every now and again making you shiver. 

You lose it with Mr. Iero's crotch pressed against yours. It's all to much, being in such a hot situation with such an attractive man. 

He has to hold his hand over your mouth to keep you from moaning as you cum. 

You feel his hips stutter and you know he came in his pants too. You're making this teacher feel like a horny teenager again and you can't wait to have sex with him.


	4. Submissive Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Frank what he wants: to be dominated, to be somebody's.

You and Frank have been in a sub/dom relationship for a while now. You didn't know about his kinks and fetishes at first but from the first time he asked for you to spank him, you knew there was no turning back. He likes to get you riled up just so you will punish him, make him feel owned. Every now and again you'll think of the pain he receives during sex from the whips and riding crops he'll make you use, but he just tells you with the pain comes pleasure and you know nothing else would be quite the same for him. You love it when he acts up because you know it's all just a plead for your attention. The thing you love most about the sex is the animalistic nature of it. The sweat, the smell of sex that embodies the room, it excites you. Most of all, you love to see his jaw dropped with pleasure flooding his senses every time you strike him with a crop, bringing him closer to his orgasm. Not only is the sex amazing, but the closeness and dependence that a sub/dom relationship is perfect. There are no secrets, he's completely yours and you're his in return. One of his favorite things to do is be chained to the bed. He loves the restraints, putting his trust into you fully. When he told you that he could orgasm from just the feeling of being overpowered mixed with different whips, you didn't actually believe him but he proved you wrong pretty fast. You love marking him, anywhere from love bites on his neck and collarbone to leaving fresh red marks all down his back and on his ass. You're nails will dig into his soft hips and he'll moan, begging for more. You give him what he wants: to be dominated, to be somebody's.


	5. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank joins you in the shower [Super Short!!]

Imagine your boyfriend Frank joining you in the shower. Your facing away from him as his hands trail your body. He doesn't mess around, his gorgeous hands going exactly where you want them. You feel his chest against your back, water running down both of your bodies. He leaves wet kisses on the nape of your neck, already thrusting his thick fingers in and out of you. Your knees feel weak, wobbling as you feel fire ignite in your stomach. You can feel the obvious erection poking at your backside as he pushes himself against you. He's hitting every spot inside you with his fingers until he pushes you over the edge. Your coming down from your orgasm as you feel his breath hit your ear "Wanna continue this on the bed?.."


	6. Skirts Frank

Imagine your boyfriend Frank Iero telling you he likes skirts in bed. You go out and buy a few skirts for yourself, taking it that Frank wants to do you in a skirt. Now imagine your surprise when you come home only to find your boyfriend blushing on the bed in a bright red mini skirt, a red tie thrown around his neck over his white collared  shirt. He crawls over to you and this was not what you were expecting at all. You can hear the lust dripping from his lips as he speaks. "Please, teacher. Is there anything I could do to get my grade up?" He nuzzles his head against your covered crotch and fall into character. "Anything?" "Oh God, anything teacher. I'm so desperate." This sounds like it's straight out of a cheesy porno but damn the way he says 'desperate' has your knees weak. "Okay, show me what a good slut you can be."


	7. Threesome

Imagine both Gerard and Frank wanting to fuck you. You like both of them and you can't choose one so they both agree that they could share. You don't really understand what that means until Frank's lips are on your neck and Gerard's sliding off your pants. Of course you're not saying no, I mean you've wanted to fuck these guys since you laid eyes on them. Gerard throws your pants to the side, kissing your thighs sweetly. Frank's hands are tangled into your hair as he abuses your lips. Gerard starts leaving little hickeys up and down the inside of your legs, while Frank's practically moaning in your mouth. You can't even breathe, it's all just so hot. You barely even notice Gerard sliding down your underwear. You scream against Frank's mouth when Gerard goes down on you. Frank moves away, undoing his pants and taking his clothes off. You can't decide if you'd rather stare at Frank's ink or Gerard between your legs. Your hips are moving forward, up, anywhere they can to get /more./ You're a moaning mess by the time Frank straddles your chest. He holds you by your hair with one hand, stroking himself infront of your face with the other. He takes your open mouth to an advantage as he makes you take him. Frank's groaning, holding your head as he moves his hips. All you can do is suck and hope your doing a good job, which judging by Frank's moans you are. You almost totally forget Gerard until one of his slender fingers slips into you, not hesitating to add another. He's rubbing every spot inside of you, making you feel pleasure like you never have before. All of your moans are blocked by Frank's thick cock in your mouth. Gerard takes his fingers out and you want to whine but you know you're already way to close. Frank's pace is relentless, fucking your mouth like a cheap whore's. Gerard's large hands are on your hips and you moan around Frank as Gerard pushes into you. Gerard doesn't stop moving, pulling out as soon as he's all the way in. Your back would be off the bed if it wasn't for Frank's weight on your chest. Gerard moans, not going easy on you at all. His blunt nails are scratching your hips, making you feel him that much more. And fuck, he's huge. You're a moaning mess as he sets a pace, rubbing right against that spot that drives you crazy. In no time, you feel Frank tensing, his cock twitching in your mouth as he nears his orgasm. His hips are stuttering, his moans blocking out any other noise. Gerard's hand moves from your hips to touch you, making you feel so sensitive. He uses his thumb in this way that just makes you want to scream. Frank cums without any warning, shooting into your mouth. His hands are tight in your hair, not giving you any room to pull away. He only gives you one choice, making you swallow around him. When Gerard hits your sweet spot full force, you're cumming too. It's like bliss and you would be yelling both of their names if Frank would allow you. You're clinching around Gerard and he's a fucking wreck. His hair is all in his face, sweating and panting. But you can't really see any of that. All you can see is Frank's tattoos right near your face, your fingers digging into the birds near his hips. That's when you hear the hottest sound ever, Gerard cumming. He's moans are high pitched and whiny. Then his hot cum is spilling into you, making you shutter. Frank finally slips out of your mouth, falling to the side of you. Gerard collapses over you when he pulls out and you can feel his cum already running down your legs. You feel used but in such a good away. Gerard rolls to your side, putting a pale arm over your chest. Then Frank's strong, tan one lays over your stomach, pulling you closer to him. They're on both sides of you and you can't believe you just got to fuck two of the hottest guys you know.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll look back on these and cringe but today is not that day.


End file.
